Optoelectronic modules can comprise a plurality of semiconductor chips arranged on a carrier. One possible aim may be to provide a surface luminaire having a homogeneous luminance. However, the requisite arrangement of many semiconductor chips can be disadvantageous for reasons of interconnectability and contact-connectability, inter alia.